


Unstoppable Force meets an Easily Movable Jibooty

by AdmiralCrunch



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A perfect combination, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Casual Sex, Doggy Style, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Free Use, Fucking, Interrupted cooking, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, JiBooty, Jimin is freely used, Jimin's tight jeans and JK's erect penis, Jungkook is uncontrollably horny, Jungkook's dick is a character in and of itself, Jungkook's sweat pants though, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Sleepy Jeon Jungkook, Sleepy Sex, Spit As Lube, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Tight Pants, Top Jeon Jungkook, Uninformed Consent, Uninterested Sex, Unprotected Sex, a couple jokes i guess, and Jimin is his stress relief, bored sex, jungkook is tired, livin in the dorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralCrunch/pseuds/AdmiralCrunch
Summary: Jungkook has been waking up hard for the past couple days. Usually it's easily relieved, but this time is different. He needs someone to satisfy it.Jimin has been waking up hungry for the past couple days. Usually it goes off without a hitch, but this time is different. He has to feed someone other than himself.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Unstoppable Force meets an Easily Movable Jibooty

The sunlight breaks into Jungkook’s room, ruining his sleep. He cracks open his eyes, squinting to block the sun's rays from ruining the galaxies in his oculars. He looks down, to see an erection protruding in his sweatpants, brought on by his dreams, waiting to be used. Reaching his arm up, he reaches for the bottle of lotion by his bed. Unable to reach it without moving, he flaps his hand back down onto his exposed, ripped abdomen. Looking up at the ceiling, he reaches his hand up to his mouth. Swishing around his mouth, he readies himself, spitting a decent amount into his hand, making a fist with the purpose of spreading it on his hand. He watches his tattoo’d hand move down his body, and into his pants. He grips his erection, letting out a relief sigh as the cool touch of the spits causes his penis to twitch.  
  
  
JK begins to stroke his penis. The thought of how millions of people all want the thing in his hand gives him a rush. He just strokes, not even really thinking about anything. Whatever he dreamt about to make him this erect has escaped him. All he focused on was satisfying himself. After a minute or so of stroking, he slows down, eventually coming to a full stop. The singer lets out a deep sigh. This wasn’t just standard morning wood, this one had to be used on something, someone that wasn’t his own hand. The bed creaks as he sits up, putting the non spit covered hand on his face, breathing into it. He has no energy to go out and find someone to use it on. Everybody around him is asleep, so using it on them isn’t possible. But it needed to be used. The thought of just letting his pride and joy lose its edge disappoints him. Removing his hand from his face, he finally lets another one of his senses take control. His nose takes a DEEP sniff of the air around him. Breaking his concentration on his penis, is the smell of breakfast cooking. Glancing to his left, the clock flashes with a bright 7:01 in the morning. Sure it was daytime, but who was up cooking breakfast this early? Set on finding out, JK removes himself from his bed. Before exiting the room, he takes one last look at his bottle of lotion, then takes his leave out of his room.  
  
  
Walking down the hall was more difficult than he thought it would be. The weight of the sleep in his eyes was a drag. His eyes weren’t able to open themselves all the way, lacking the energy to do such. All that needed energy had taken up refuge in his penis. Carrying around a large erection such as his was difficult to walk with. It was relatively quiet though, other than the faint sound of the cooking deep in the kitchen. Walking around took more skill than he expected. Looking around every corner, making sure no one saw him walking around with a weapon in his pants. He takes another big sniff as he makes it into the living room, and beelines straight to the kitchen, eyes lighting up as the first thing he sees is the ever so lovely, large, behind of his hyung, Park Jimin. The glorious booty is currently covered by some rather tight jeans. Jungkook’s weapon makes another guest appearance, making sure it shows up at full length, tightening itself, pointing directly at the world famous Jibooty. JK lets his penis take over the show, walking into the kitchen.  
  
  
—————————--------  
  
  
Jimin mixes up his eggs, humming along to the music playing quietly on his phone's speakers. The melody, easily recognizable as the best song they’ve produced, HOME, brings joy to the kitchen. The breakfast in the skillet, consisting of a tasty looking omelette with some tofu, rice, and beans. Cooking breakfast has caused quite a mess on his hands, deciding to wipe them on his jeans. As to why he was wearing jeans, it was really just what he accidentally went to sleep wearing the night before. The smell takes over him, clearly being taught by Pied Piper. However, he is so taken over that he barely even sees something move past his peripheral vision. Before he can pour his eggs into the skillet, he feels two hands wrap around the waist of his pants. They’re quickly pulled down, letting the somehow cool air of the room hit against his bare legs.  
  
“Hey! I’m cooking!” Jimin kicks back, hoping to get whoever was behind him away. The efforts are fruitless though. He groans, as his younger bandmate bends him over the counter. There’s really no point in fighting against it too hard. He knows who it is behind him, and how hard his sexual desires must be in order to be doing this. All his mate does is rub spit on his dick, before entering his behind. Jimin lets out a sigh, as his friend groggily thrusts into him. Feeling JK’s erect penis entering him brings no satisfaction to him. He was being freely used by his younger, super horny friend and bandmate. Jimin refuses to let out any moan, as to not give JK any sort of satisfaction from this either. JK’s hands almost wrap completely around his waist, continuing to thrust into him repeatedly for over a minute. The song playing on his phone changes to the more aggressive piece, UGH!  
“Could you hurry up? I gotta finish cooking” Jimin sighs, resting his chin on his hand. He reaches his other hand over to turn down the heat of the skillet. “You can’t just put your dick in anything you want. That’s not how this works” Jimin’s words fall onto JK’s unlistening ears. JK probably barely knows what’s going on honestly. He’s just fucking. Putting all of his low energy into fucking. Being ignored irritates Jimin though, so he backs up suddenly, slightly pushing his mate out of him. All this does is cause JK to bend him over more aggressively, reentering him, pushing all the way into him. Jimin lets out an irritated groan, as the smoke from the cooking continues to rise out the skillet. JK doesn’t say anything, only sleepily thrusting into his hyung, admiring his arched back. His fucking into Jimin takes quite a while, only filled with Jimin’s various sighs, and some moans from JK as he gets closer to arriving. The sleepy, raspy groan coming from JK is noticeable, prompting a response. “ So, the first thing you decided to do this morning is just fuck me?” He asks, honestly not really expecting a response. JK only lets out a groan, sounding of agreement with JM’s statement. Jimin nods, accepting the answer. He tries to see some merit in what’s going on. Jimin is taking the place of what MILLIONS of people wish could happen. The ever so popular member of the boyband BTS, Jungkook, bending them over and just mindlessly raw fucking them. He finds himself smirking, letting that thought bubble in his mind. He also notices that over time, JK’s thrusts have begun to match up with the beat in the song playing. It amuses him to feel JK unknowingly thrust in time with each aggressive bump of the rapline’s song. His slightly mood-brightening thoughts are interrupted as the song is overpowered by another louder sound.  
  
Some more groans are released from the top, getting breathier and breathier. Jimin gets the hint. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he finally pushes himself back into JK’s crotch. He nods as JK tightly grips his waist, and ejaculates into his behind. The moan coming from JK’s mouth as cum comes from his penis actually somewhat arouses Jimin. He stays bent over as he feels JK’s worldwide famous penis pull out of his equally famous ass. JK pulls up his pants, and starts to walk away.  
“Hey! You’re not even gonna let me cum?” Jimin asks, grabbing JK’s tattoo’d arm, turning him to finally face the person he let inside of him for over 5 minutes. His eyes move up JK’s body: the slightly baggy gray sweatpants, the imprint of his dying erection accompanied by some new cumstains, the bare abs, slightly sweaty torso, barely opened eyes, and randomly flayed hair. “I let you fuck me, and can’t even go long enough to let me cum too?” JK doesn’t respond, just walking away, back to his room. Jimin groans, feeling JK’s remnants flowing from behind him. He pulls up his pants, struggling to get it over his erect, unsatisfied penis. “Fucking pest”. He finally pours the eggs into the skillet and continues to cook.  
JK returns to his room, fully satisfied with what transpired. He lays down in his bed, as him and his erection go back to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> We've sure been spoiled with all the BTS content lately, huh? Vlives, selfies, and everything in between. It's been nice.  
> For those who have also read my other work with the VMin dry humping (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704420/chapters/56915626) I'll get back to that. This is more of a side stop. In case it's not clear, bottom Jimin is my go to when writing these. It only seems naturally, y'know? However, hope you enjoy, and will read my other works as I write them.


End file.
